Dedicated to Six
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: She was a Spartan, and Spartans never die. They just go missing in action... Part of The Power of Three saga, so I recommend reading that first. Rated for the violence.


_**A/N: I got really bored this last week or so, and I decided to do a series of three one-shots dedicated to the main three characters in The Power of Three saga. The first one is for my Noble Six. I hope you all like this.**_

Noble Six scanned the area before her, searching for any Covenant to kill. In her hands was her weapon of choice, the Sniper Rifle. She had enough accuracy to make shots even Jun couldn't. ONI knew what they were doing when they sent her to Noble Team.

She was the only Spartan III to receive the rating of Hyper-lethal, and her service record proved that time and time again. Back on Reach, she took on seven General Elites and survived. The victory came at a physical price for her though. One of the hinge-heads had sliced off her right arm completely, forcing her to maybe retire. Luckily for her, Halsey was able to replace it with a Bionic arm, similar to Kat's.

Thoughts of all her lost teammates ran through her mind. Jorge, who had blown himself up to destroy a Covenant Supercarrier. Kat, who was sniped by a lone Zealot Elite from a Phantom, right in front of Six. And finally, Noble Team's leader Carter, who had sacrificed himself by crashing his Pelican into a Scarab, to make sure Emile and Six got to the _Pillar Of Autumn. _

Jun was neither confirmed dead or alive, but the latter was most likely. As for Emile, well, she was quite happy that he had survived. **( A/N: For those who haven't read it, The Power of Three is an Emile/Fem!Six pairing. Get used to the fluffy romance between the two.)** Six knew exactly why she had fallen for him. He was always there to help, a trait most found unusual due to his scary demeanor.

Six heard the sound of approaching Elites, and she pulled the bolt back on the Sniper Rifle. Looking through the scope, she saw two Elite Majors, one Ultra, and a Zealot. Lining up the sight, she squeezed the trigger. The first Major's shields went down, its arm blown off. A second shot to the head finished it off. The Zealot roared, furious as the female Spartan just took out one of its brethren. Six responded by sniping the remaining Major, a pool of purple blood on the ground, as well as some bits of the Sangheli's brains. The Ultra ignited its Energy Sword and charged, hatred filling its eyes. Six grinned, put the Sniper Rifle across her magnetic back armor, and drew her knife. The Ultra swung its sword and missed, with Six rolling out of the way. Looking on her HUD, she saw that her shields were slowly going down.

"Demon, you will pay for your crimes," the Ultra snarled, very pissed off that the Spartan killed another two of its kind. The Elite swung again and missed, and Six pressed the advantage. She sidestepped, and plunged her knife through the Elite's head, breaking through the skull and hitting the brain. An odd cry was heard from the Ultra as it fell to the ground, dead. Six turned around, and noticed the Zealot was missing. Picking up the Ultra's fallen Energy Sword, she scanned the area, and noticed a faint shimmer in front of the air.

"Come out and face me, or are you a coward?" Six taunted. The Zealot deactivated its Active Camo, raised an Energy Sword, and circled her. Six remembered her old teacher's training advice.

'_The user doesn't choose the sword; the sword chooses the wielder,' _he had told her. The Zealot made the first move, and Six raised her own sword to block the attack. She spun around and kicked the Zealot in the abdomen, causing the shields to flicker a bit. The Elite snarled, and attempted to strike her again. Six parried, causing enough recoil for the Elite to stumble, spun around, and sliced the Zealot in half. The Elite's intestines poured on the ground, staining it purple. Even though it was mortally wounded, the Elite's pride would not let it die without defiance.

"Demon, you will be slaughtered like the rest of your worthless kind," it snarled. Having enough of the slip-lip, Six stuck her knife through the Zealot's fur-pronged mouth. Purple blood gushed out, covering her knife. She wiped it on the ground before looking in disgust at the now still corpse.

"Ugly slip-lip fucker," she said angrily. It was because of the Elites, the Covenant, that her family was wiped out, and humanity was on the verge of extinction. So many worlds had fallen to them. Harvest, Reach, and countless others. Her own world, Celes, was destroyed when Six was only 7 years old. She still remembers how Celes fell.

Covenant Corvettes destroyed the cities, with the capital, Valeria, being the last one to fall. 5 million civilians were killed in the battle of Valeria alone. The MAC guns were destroyed, one by one. To deal the final crushing blow, a Covenant Flagship wiped out the entire city, rendering it to bits of broken glass and fire. Six and her sister could only watch in horror as their parents were killed by an Elite Field Marshall. Furious, Six had tackled the Elite, surprising the alien. It dropped its Energy Sword, and Six sliced its head off, purple blood splattering her clothes. That was the last thing she remembered before fainting.

When she regained her senses, she was in a military facility. A man, Chief Petty Officer Mendez, had asked if she wanted revenge on those who killed her family. Six said yes.

After years of intense training, Six became the only Spartan III to ever receive the rating of Hyper-lethal. She got to where she is now, by a desire to protect those she loved, and to make sure the bastards who killed her family would die. She grabbed her Sniper Rifle from her back and left the blood stained clearing, ready to march on to the next batch of Covenant. She was a Spartan, and Spartans never die. They just go missing in action…

_**A/N: That's the end of the first one-shot for The Power Of Three saga. These will be updated weekly I hope, but I never know how my schedule will turn out. Until time!**_

_**Ja**_


End file.
